Confession
by sepiarainbows
Summary: Sasuke confesses to Naruto, Gaara recalls interesting memories of them both, and the three find themselves in eachothers company. YAOI! SasuNaruGaa
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Hate me softly**

Warning: yaoi (and lots of it) This is some very mature stuff folks. O

Legalities: I don't own Naruto. I don't own anything pertaining to the characters except the bizzare scenario they've been put in, and the dialouge I've stuck them with.

Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke: We're not complaining. purr

Oh.. I guess I sorta.. well.. can I ownmy story/

Omniscient voice: Suuuuuuure, but not Naruto's actual story. That belongs toNaruto'screators. Like you know enough _about_ it to own it. Ahahahaha..

Hey. (

Well enjoy.. if possible.

* * *

**There**was a jarring slam against the door. "Naruto, get inside," came a muffled voice. "Shouldn't we knock first," teased a softer voice. "Dobe, just get inside." The door burst open. Naruto and Sasuke's lover's haze receded as they were confronted by an icy, green stare. Naruto, bundled up in Sasuke's arms, froze. Sasuke's tender grip on Naruto shuddered, tightening.

An interrupted Gaara staired noiselessly back at them. Tangled wires weaved up from the stereo system and into his ears.The music had drowned out the voices and intrusion, but the sight was something to behold. Secrets danced perilously in Gaara's enchanting stare. Awkward memories flickered behind his icy expression. Sasuke's sobbing voice choked out in his mind. He should have known Sasuke would break down and confess to Naruto. His stinging tears alarmed Gaara. Sasuke was not one to burst into tears. He had tortured himself with thoughts of Naruto for years, building up in his mind. Gaara supressed an evil smile, but why? He had no quarrel with torturing the boy. Still, in his deviant mind, there was something horribly wrong with Sasuke crying, or maybe that Sasuke's hands grasped him in lacking comfort, soaking him up as a consolation prize. Still, his reason for that night was no better. The violent shaking and serene hours that followed dissipated, and Gaara could recall the present. He could crush Sasuke's ecstasy in a second. He could smile, but he wouldn't. He was at a sort of peace with himself. Sasuke could have his evening, but why were they in the room he shared with Sasuke. Couldn't they find somewhere else more appropriate? Gaara had a stupid thought at that point. He could also recall an interesting evening with Naruto. Naruto had been on the receiving end of some heavy temptations. Gaara enjoyed playing with Naruto most. Naruto had a raw stupidity that made his inner struggle obvious. Was their encounter with him intentional. Did they intend to include him. He moved his stiffening jaw. He couldn't be getting excited. He _was_ getting excited. His hands dangled sloth-like at the corners of the bed, on his knees. The music did not pause for his own thoughts. The entire complexity of Gaara's mind was summed up in a brief repreive of silence.

Was this a lonely fantasy? No, Gaara was rarely lonely. His peircing gaze softened. The two beautifull creatures before him were real as ever. "Gaara..um..g-gee," stuttered Sasuke appologetically, and completely out of character, scratching the back of the head and nearly dropping Naruto.

"Nani," Gaara replied as though he had seen nothing.

Sasuke gave a thankfull nod, also unlike him. Naruto remained unusually quiet. Did Gaara actually hear Sasuke, or was he being typically omniscient?

Gaara closed his eyes, falling gently into a trance. The trip-hop beats distorted time and space, much like the sleep he was not privileged enough to have. He wasn't surprised to feel the bed shiver behind him.

Sasuke took charge as usual. He had waited years for this, which was a sufficient amount of time to plan one evening. Still, he couldn't help but feel that he wasn't imaginative enough. The right words never quite came. Maybe if he was crude it would pierce Naruto's lack of understanding. "Alright," he braced himself. "Naruto, get butt-naked.. now," he commanded cooly. 'Now' was an afterthought, but he didn't want to risk being vague. He didn't want to encourage Naruto to delay. The added 'now' was sharp and demanding, as well as anxious.

Naruto was close to arguing, but the fire in Sasuke's dark eyes amused him. "Yessir," he shouted. This was still too strange. He had always admired Sasuke in training, but who knew Sasuke would _approach _him like this. Who knew he would end up, feeling almost sedated, in Sasuke's bed. Naruto's toned arms feverishly tore off his shirt.

Though he was aroused and anticipating the end, he still had a plan he wanted to stick to. Sasuke battled his hormone crazy self, and caught one of Naruto's pulsing bicep. "Slow it down," he urged softly, in a low voice. He couldn't help but notice the stark contrast in their skin tones, his pale hand gripping Naruto's tanned arm. He had to convince his body that it would all pay off.

Naruto opened his mouth discreetly, to catch the sweat pooling at the corners of his mouth.

Sasuke's lower region caught fire. He chewed violently at his bottom lip. Golden, fanned out, spikes of hair distracted him just enough. "Cool down Sasuke," he lectured himself.

"Hmm," Naruto asked as he slowly shrugged away the puffy, orange, pants of his jumpsuit.

His orange boxer-briefs were an immediate attention grabber. The long, twitching, lump was reflected in Sasuke's ecstatic gawk. He gulped down his feral need to finish everything in a roaring sixty seconds.

Naruto, as languid as he could manage, slowly removed the boxer briefs, the thumping erection mounting the elasic waist of his underwear.

Drool outlined the soft curves of Sasuke's neck, and the blush he had worn for hours deepend considerably. Naruto's tanned, toned body sat wholly naked in front of him. His hearing was blocked out by the purring of blood that coarsed through his veins. Dumb-stricken at his own request, he froze. He broke the uncomfortable silence by stretching himself out along the bed, legs propped up just slightly to bring emphasis to them. "Naruto.. I-I w-want you to," he choked out, voice cracking.

"Yeah," Naruto's girly voice bubbled eagerly.

"U-unzip my pants... w-with your teeth," he choked hoarsely.

Naruto gave a vacant, blue, stare untill the ingrigue of his suggestion registered in his mind, which took far too long. Sasuke became impatient, waiting for a response. "Oh god," he thought. "I've ruined it.. I've killed the only chance I ever had with Naruto." The silence was shattered by Naruto's tease.

"Just like Kakashi," he said smiling. Naruto licked his lips, bending down to grip the zipper in his teeth. It was not easy. "Sh-shut up dobe," his voice cracked as Naruto's chin pressed down on the crotch of his pants. The zipper caught twice, but Naruto finally managed to unzip it. He also undid the button, without being asked to, which was a nice bonus for Sasuke as he felt the acute pressure of Naruto's neck against his 'little head'. There was a tiny pause in Sasuke's raging ecstacy.

"Naruto," he spoke with familiar iciness. "Yeah," came Naruto's distracted reply. There was a resonance in their heartbeats. "If you ever resent me after this," he stopped. Naruto felt like nuzzling Sasuke's neck, and shutting him up. "Yes," he responded, short of breath.

Sasuke pulled the blonde's ear up to his mouth. "Hate me softly," he whispered hungrily.

* * *

Author's Notes: If I've inescapably messed up the characters.. I appologize profusely.Don't throw rocks at me.

Naruto: No, throw Ramen!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Flashback number one**

Author's notes: Aha. Someone has this on their favorites list... -sing song voice- yoouuu maade a mistaaaake.. although I suppose it's decent so far.

I appologize for the smiley/emoticons that didn't quite make it in last chapters Author's notes. I might hold services for the severed faces. (there eyes were missing)

Warnings: Yaoi and some mild language.. god forbid that appear in an M-rated fic and that you all aren't alerted.

Legalities: I don't own Naruto (the show) or Naruto (the character) or any other Naruto (the show) characters.. or.. if we were to complicate that.. characters that belong to the show Naruto. I only sorta, kinda, almost own the dialouge in my own Naruto Fanfic and the situation and events that happen in my little fanfic (generally the fanfic in question) Don't ponder my intentions.. I don't have any. :O Mooooooving on. Enjoy (fake it) the story.

* * *

"Gaaawd Gaara.. what are you wearing!" Naruto held his nose delicately. He wasn't really pinching it entirely, swooning in the delicious fragrance that wafted from the red-headed boy. Naruto knew he liked it. Unforgiving sunlight beat down on the sweaty boys. Naruto loved sunny days, but unbearably hot conditions made him cranky. "It's cologne," he replied cooly. Naruto jumped to his own aid.

"Well yeah.. I'm not stupid!"

"I never questioned your intelligence. You asked."

Gaara had to make this difficult. He just had to make Naruto's head swim with frustration, and confused admiration. Naruto's skin heated in irrational rage. "I'm not even sure why Kakashi had us visit the Sand country." Naruto was pouting.

"He didn't tell you?" Gaara feigned concern, dilluted by his perpetual steeliness.

"Not much. He was as vague as he could be. As far as I know, I'm working on a very important mission in the Sand country and it happens to involve you. He added the part about you after it was too late to turn back." Naruto's senses were on an overload, revelling in the cologne. Naruto was confused. Was it the cologne, or the boy beside him, or both. He had to bicker and pout to fight alien urges.

Kakashi followed quietly. "Heheh.. I love doing favors at others expense," he said, smiling widely behind the mask. He lept from tree to tree, uniform flapping wildly.

"Why are Sasuke and Sakura trailing so far behind," whined Naruto.

"Can't you be quiet! Can't you be god damn quiet for once!"

Naruto was surprised by Gaara's abrasive grip. Gaara smiled inwardly, playing an unconventional lover. He loved the game of toying with people. "You glow when you're quiet," he whispered, tickling Naruto's ear. "Kakashi gave Sasuke and Sakure different directions. It's just us out here." There was a brief pause. "Just us.. in the country side," he added.

Naruto was immobile, head spinning with a barrage of sensations. He had a blank catatonic look painted on his face. His empty expression darkened. Angry eyes searched the sparse trees. "KAKASHI YOU PERVERTED BA," he was cut off.

Gaara's rough probing slithered down the back of Naruto's jumpsuit pants.

Naruto leapt up into the air, hanging onto a low branch. "G-Gaara," he shouted hoarsely. "ARE YOU TWO WORKING TOGETHER!" It finally hit the thick blonde, hard.

Gaara did not pause in his exploration of Naruto, this time snaking up the front of his shirt.

"This all seems.. so.. so," Naruto could not complete the thought. He slowly let go of the branch.

"Shhh."

"Gaara.."

"Shhh."

Kakashi watched, fully engaged. He cheered on Gaara and laughed at Naruto's overwhelmed, and feeble, rejection. "That Gaara really likes to screw around with people."

Elsewhere, in the countryside, Sakura wept.

"Oh gaaaawd Sasuke-kun! It's soooooo hoooot!"

Her 'Radioactive Vomit Pink Hair,' (RVPH) as Sasuke would have reffered to it, clung uncomfortably to her body. It looked as though the baby soft skin on her face had ruptured, and pink fuzz was falling out. She had a death grip on Sasuke's hand, sweat mingling.

"Sakura.. let go of my hand and get up."

Sakura whimpered.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh my. This chapter was short. I would love a review or two.

Thanks for reading.

Gaara: Mmmm.. Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Okay.. this is the last flashback. (a fun fun flashback)

Ganymaedes: Hmm.. I'm considering it. (there's more Gaara in this chapter if that's what concerns you)

Kanemoshi: Yeah.. I thought so.. but I didn't start the trend.. -pause- Oh noes.. it's become a trend.

Legalities: I own nothing but my story. I don't own the characters, the series, or anything really. x(

Warning: Yaoi and M-rated content (obviously)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Flashback number two**

Sasuke's sobbing was smothered in Gaara's shirt. Tears seeped through the thin material, and crept down Gaara's stomache. "I'm not a tissue Uchiha."

He did not let on that the wetness of his shirt was warm and arousing.

Sasuke trembled violently in order to release Gaara. "S-s-sorry," he choked. He sucked in a warm breath that turned to ice once it stretched passed his lips. Sasuke shivered. "G-gaara.. can you reach to turn off the fan." The vulnerable boy was happy to find something to distract him.

"Uchiha.. you lump.. you're never going to tell him are you."

"Don't taunt me!" Sasuke's fingernails dug into Gaara's arms. Thunder seared through the village. Flashes of lightning set still things in motion, making shadows dance. Rain poured through the open window like cold sea spray.

Gaara flew to the window to shut it, and Sasuke, his body unsuported, slumped down onto the bed.

Gaara misread this on purpose. "So you want to skip to the end Sasuke?" He stood uncomfortably in a puddle of soggy carpet. The water pooled around his toes, lapping at his heels.

Sasuke nodded "no" very feebly.

"Then what DO you want to do. I can't listen to your melodramatic spewing for much longer." He crawled back in bed with the half-naked Sasuke. Sasuke instantly went back to the comfortable position of nuzzling Gaara's stomache, with fleeting visits to his chest. Gaara's poisonous words relaxed, then no words came at all.

"I can hear you purring."

"People don't purr Uchiha."

"You are."

"I bet you are then."

:"I think I am."

Gaara had been set off in this vauge conversation, hands plummeting through the layers of clothing he wanted to rip off of Sasuke.

"Mmm.." Sasuke's body became immobile jelly around Gaara's waist. His grip on the small of Gaara's back relaxed and gravity bound him instead. He could barely register the cool breeze against his arse.

A cheerful, bubbling voice bounced up the staircase in the Uchiha Manor.

It was so easy to ignore it. Easy to let Gaara nuzzle his arse, tweak his nipples, and choke out his name.

The door burst open and a pink supernova twirled around the doorway. "Saaasuuuukeeee! s-s-s.. g-g," her rapturous lament was reduced to stuttering.

Normally this would be a dirty fantasy, but in reality, it made her stomache curl. "I-uh-er.. ff.. uh.. w-what?" Several frilly presents dribbled down from her uncurling fingers. Something indistinguishable was building behind her blank face. Strands of her done up hair fell scarily around her paled face. "Y-y.. and.. he-he.. i-i.. m'I dream.. ing? S-some.. I br-brought.. I.. ju-just.. seeing if.. y-y.. we're.. f..feelin...ing better-r.. a-and." Her terrifying voice trembled on.

Sasuke normally would have screamed at her for being a nuisance, but he had forgotten she was coming over to check on him. Instead, rather than an annoying fangirl, she was a stuttering mess. This was so unlike her that he wasn't sure what to do. The cornered Uchiha stopped in mid thought, realizing the sudden silence.

Sakura wasn't sure who she wanted to throttle most. She had a crush on both sex icons. She then remembered she had liked Sasuke much longer, (since birth?) and she had devoted her life to capturing his heart. Her plain features contorted into sociopathic rage. She streaked across the room, lunging at Gaara.

Gaara watched it happen in slow motion, staring back cooly. In a strange mid-lunge twist, their bodies conformed together. Somehow her talon-like hands slipped under his arms, and in collision, wrapped around his back. Her face slammed into his chest, and her fangirl personality thawed away the angry ice. She melted onto Gaara. Sakura paused. Remembing how angry she was supposed to be, she contemplated ripping open Gaara's throat.. or pressing her cheek against it. She decided on the latter, and Gaara gave a groan of dissaproval.

Sasuke watched the fiasco in silence. She looked as though she would have killed Gaara.. and now she snuggled against him. He was so confused, too confused (or feeling guilty) to be angry.

Sakura slowly pulled away, pulling herself together.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

"Well.. I was getting ready to screw him."

Sakura looked mortified.

"HA! Gaara's the SEME!" Sakura dismissed the thought as ridiculous.

Sasuke's head hung low. He was so vulnerable about the topic of Naruto.. that in a way.. he had agreed to be the Uke. He liked the idea of Gaara pounding the worry out of him.

Sakura froze. "Wh-what! Sasuke.. you were going to be the Uke.. and you LIKE HIM! I'VE DEVOTED MY ENTIRE LIFE TO BEING YOUR NUMBER ONE FANGIRL! YOU'VE NEVER TAKEN ANY INTEREST IN ANYONE BEFORE! IF ANYONE SHOULD HAVE SEX WITH YOU FIRST IT SHOULD BE ME!" Violently smacking lips stood open in collecting horror. "I-I COULD JUST," her screams faltered.

"Join us?" Gaara looked smug.

"Wh-what!" Sakura looked shocked.

"WHAAAT!" Sasuke looked terrified.

"Well then leave." Gaara gently swept Sakura out the door.

"NO, NO WAIT.. I mean.. WAIT, NOT NO.. YES, YES I'LL DO IT," she screamed as the door was slammed behind her.

Gaara turned back to Sasuke. "Now.. may we continue."

In a whir of silence that Sasuke could not quite recall, he was on his back, butt arched up in the air and tears streaming down his face. Black hair was smashed into the sheets, veilng his face. The spikes were dampened and limping in every direction. Rough hands kneaded his neck and shoulders, and fingers dipped into his cavity. Finally, something that felt thicker than a finger found its way inside of him. "Ahhh.. ahhh.. mmm.. G-Ga..Gaar..oi.. mmm.. ahhh." He could feel his (quite massive) lengh plumbing through him. Sasuke grasped he bed sheets, and Gaara nipped at his back.

Sakura beat on the door. "NOOOOO," she wailed.

----------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Next chapter will be in the present.. I think.. that's If I don't decide to have an intermission of sorts.. :) bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Pensive Sakura**

Legalities: I own nothing. I only own this particular story, none of it's many parellels. I did not create this characters, though I may have added to them. I do not own them either. I've only borrowed them, and set up an original story around them. Don't take away my house.. I need it to create these. Hn.. I hope that doesn't have an adverse affect. -suspicion-

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews.. up to seven huh? I'll make a request myself.. more informative reviews.. I wanna know if there's anything you think I should add. I also want a negative review. Someone flame me.. I'll like it. -cough- -plead- -cough-

Warnings: inflamation of the brain is likely, reading below this line is an agreement that I am not responsible for your physical rehabilitation, psychological damage, or any negative affect on your person. (I alone determine the definition of "negative affect". This could probably pass as an.. oh.. k+ chapter)

* * *

An artistic period of Sakura's life swept into her home and her mind with dangerous complexity. Symphonies, dwindling down to three note melodies, gently destroyed themselves. It was all up there, inside her head. Wistfull eyes leapt out of the window, swooning at thedelicaterainstorm. Crumpled peices of paper littered the floor beneath her thing legs, which were uncrossed in a devistated manner. 

One read: "With gray intensity, my shattered monotony, I long to see, the end of thee.. or three.. chi.. me.. ki.. li.. ah yes.. graaaaaay." Essentially, her writing was laughable drivel, but she had discovered a knack for wallowing in self-pity. Her limbs were falsely heavy, and bizarre wailing echoed through the unlit rooms. She had already moved past pathetic tears, and red, swollen, and glistening faces. Her starkly pink hair was limp around her shoulders, and she would occasionally pause to eat.

"Hah.. even I'm bright enough to realize this is stupid." She also realized that this wasn't much of an epiphany. She had actually done all of this, in the grand scheme of things, for fun. Well, she had, oddly enough, had fun. She was now bored with it all. She scooped the sad 'verbal doodles' into the trash, and stepped outside. "I've gotta be serious about something." The fact that she realized it was all fake spoiled it for her. She was distracting herself from the pain by trying to prove she had some sort of depth to her.

"Sasuke is such an ass," she mumbled. With an afterthought she added, "and Gaara has a great ass." Tasty images followed, and played out in a lavished daydream. With this, her own words (and imagination), she exploded.

"MAKE IT STOP! STRIKE ME DOWN! END MY PERSONALITY! SOMEBODY MEDICATE ME!"

Somewhere, she was sure, Sasuke had doubled over.

Angry pink hair twirled sharply around her small shoulders. Alarmed villagers scuttled away to do their daily business at a faster rate, prefferably inside. Sakura's wave of embarrasment finshed her resolve. She dropped to the ground, and flailed wildly.

When she was out of breath, she felt surprising better. Beating herself up was a grand idea. "I need to remember that," she said panting. All of the things she had blamed on herself eased. "Uh.. better not mention this to anyone. I might start a new sort of self-abuse."

* * *

Afterthought: This is a dumbteaser of a chapter. Let the hating begin. (yes, it is shamefully short. Other things are brewing, I assure you.) 


End file.
